A World Without You
by OrangePassion456xxx
Summary: Felix is getting tired of Marzia. She's clingy and causes a lot of drama. When he makes a wish on a shooting star, wishing that they never met, it unexpectedly comes true and he learns not to mess with shooting stars. He's transported to another world where they never met and has to gain her trust so they can return to their previous world. If he doesn't, he'll lose her forever.
1. 1- Make a Wish

**Hey guys! I decided to write another Melix fic, this is my second one, and you might get pretty mad at me for making Marzia look bad in this fic. I love her and her videos, so don't think this is to express my hatred towards her. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

"Felix! Let's go on the roller coaster!" Marzia called, skipping away. She and her boyfriend had been at the amusement park for hours. Felix was exhausted and every single drop of energy had been drained out of him. He was panting, but Marzia didn't seem to notice. She was too happy. Even so, he caught up with her and handed the man two tickets.

They chose the first cart at the front excitedly and pulled the harnesses over their heads. Marzia held her boyfriend's clammy hand. Her face grew brighter and her eyes sparkled with anticipation as they went higher up. Marzia was loving the adrenaline rush and Felix could tell.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHOOOOOO!" They shouted as they darted down as fast as an arrow. Marzia squeezed Felix's hand even tighter and it was starting to hurt. He wasn't even sure if the blood in his left hand was still circulating properly. "Marzia, nooo!" She barely realized that his hand was numb and simply giggled. There were many loops ahead. As they went on the first one, everyone on the roller coaster screamed. However, Marzia's scream was the loudest of all and was probably loud enough for the entire amusement park to hear.

Sometimes her reactions freaked out Felix. She was a tiny bit too much and overreacted sometimes. The crazy ride soon ended and she hugged him. "Oh Felix, I thought I'd pass out! Or fall off!" He felt like rolling his eyes at her, but she was so delicate and sensitive. He wanted to scowl at her for once, albeit seeing her hurt was one of the most painful things for him.

Felix wanted to keep calm, so he led Marzia to an ice-cream stall. "One pistachio and one chocolate, please," he said to the plump woman. "A pistachio and a chocolate cone, coming right up," After a few minutes, she handed two ice-cream cones to him. As he pulled out some money from his wallet, Marzia licked at her ice cream joyfully. It was her favorite flavor.

But Felix just watched as his ice cream melted, dripping onto the crispy cone. They sat at a table to finish their treats. They noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "Marzia, do you want to go on a cable car?" She happily accepted his offer, then suddenly ran. "C'mon, Felix! I bet you can't catch me!" He groaned inwardly, not in the mood to run around in public trying to catch her. Sure, he was _the_ PewDiePie, but he still had shame.

He dug out the remaining tickets from his pocket and slapped them onto the counter, allowing Marzia to select a cable car. He slightly regretted that decision. She hopped onto a glass cable car with pink lining. _Oh well._ He shrugged and did the same. By the time the cable car started moving -the man had been busy dealing with a fussy teenager- the sky had turned dark.

Marzia and Felix gazed at the sparkling stars decorating the sky in awe. It was a truly beautiful scene, and even Felix couldn't resist staring at them. They were taken by surprise when they saw a comet flash before their eyes.

"A shooting star!" Marzia squealed. "Make a wish!" The two of them shut their eyes. Marzia mumbled something to herself while Felix was deep in thought. He didn't know what to wish.

Sure, Marzia was gorgeous, she was sweet and funny… But he wished she wasn't so clingy. He wished she wasn't such a drama queen. He wished she would give him some time alone. He felt like he was trapped in a cage sometimes. And sometimes he even wished that they never met. That thought crossed his mind.

He felt like he was shaking. But his body wasn't moving itself. Was there an earthquake? _Hmm, feels a bit like the world is shaking. Maybe I'll get transported to some other planet like Mars._ Little did he know that it was very close to what was happening to him.

When he opened his eyes, he was in his room. "Marzia?" he tried to shout, but his voice wouldn't do it. "MARZIA?!" He tried to deny it. He tried so hard to deny the horrible truth. He'd lost her.

**Okayyy… That's it for the first chapter. Please don't kill me. I love Marzia and I also love Melix, I think they're adorable, but I just wanted to write something a bit different…? I guess. Don't hate me for writing this. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review, reviews mean so much to me.**

**Love, OrangePassion456xxx.**


	2. 2- Two Different Worlds

**Hey there! I know I don't update in a matter of minutes, and sorry to whoever's reading this. I'm trying my best to update, though. Here's the second chapter! :'D**

* * *

"Marzia!" Felix was worried and even though he knew she was gone, he kept calling out. His fear subsided when he heard footsteps getting nearer. He exhaled. "Dude, what's wrong? And what's a marzia?" He lost his hope once more and facepalmed despite the crisis of the situation. It was Ryan. "Nothing, I was um… practicing for a drama," he tried to laugh. Ryan eyed him suspiciously, his eyebrow raised. "Okaaayy…" he drawled.

"Listen, Ry, I gotta go. Sorry. We can hang out again sometime, but right now, I have to go." He ran around frantically for his phone and laptop, stuffing them into a backpack. "Nah, I'm good. See ya." He waved goodbye to Ryan and sped out with his car key, driving to places where Marzia would usually go to, ignoring the fact that Ryan had asked him what 'a marzia' was. His eyes clouded with tears; of fear, anxiety, and regret.

_What have I done?_

When, at last, he'd journeyed through half of the city, he parked his car in a small cafe's driveway. He got out and sat in a booth in a quiet corner. How had all this happened? Then he remembered. The day at the amusement park. The cable car. The shooting star. And the wish. He could just scream at himself for what he'd done. How was he going to repair this? How would he get Marzia back? Then he remembered. Francesca "Daizo" had showed Marzia his videos and that's how they met.

_Of course! She's still there, somewhere in Italy, in high school with Daizo! I just have to be patient._

He smiled to himself. "Sir?" The waitress's voice brought him back to reality. He slowly glanced up at her. "What would you like to order?" When he finally caught up with the situation, he stammered, "Oh, uh, I'd like… I mean, I'd like to order…" He caught a glimpse of the menu. "Erm… I'd like to order a straccietella ice cream cake, please." The lovely waitress bit on her manicured fingernails while staring into his eyes. "Oh, I love that ice cream cake. It's my favorite," she gushed, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. You could practically see the huge question mark pop out of Felix's head.

_What the hell? Is this girl flirting with me?_

"Yeah, mine too. I guess that's why I'm ordering it? Oh, and I'll have this milkshake too. Thanks," he said, pointing at a picture of a tall glass of chocolatey and creamy milkshake. "Right away." she winked at him and unsubtly pulled down the peter-pan collar of her pink uniform. Felix immediately thought of Marzia when he saw the collar. She loved collars, especially peter-pan collars. He put disgusted look on his face when he saw the waitress lift up the hem of her dress so it exposed her thighs almost completely and walked in a way so that her bum moved about.

_Um, nope._

He pulled out his laptop and set it on the table. He didn't want a random brunette waitress flirting with -no, seducing- him. He just wanted Marzia back. Her ombre hair, her intelligent eyes, her pretty smile, her amazing makeup skills, her silky voice… He really missed her.

Now she was still in high school. He'd have to wait for the time when she'd watched his videos. He checked the number of his subscribers, a.k.a. bros. His eyes widened in horror as he tried to make a reasonable and logical explanation for it.

_If these are all my bros, then…_

He took a deep breath.

_This is the number of bros I had after I met Marzia. So… It's like I accomplished this whole thing without her. And she's not in high school anymore. What's happened? I wished that we'd never met, but will that stop Marzia from existing? Does she even exist? What's changed when I made that wish?_

Several questions filled his head, and the worst thing was that he didn't have a certain answer to any of them. He didn't even know what was going on. Then he remembered Daizo. As long as she's there and Marzia's there, then we'll meet. But he couldn't be sure. Well, it turned out it's like Marzia never existed. After checking the calendar on his phone, and yes, it was the year after he'd met her. At least, in that world where "they" existed. As a couple. He opened a second tab on his laptop and typed the letters in. "Francesca"

He scrolled through all the options, then typed in more details into the box. The search engine was slowing down at the moment. Felix slumped in his seat and groaned in frustration. "Here's your straccietella ice cream cake and milkshake," said a cheery, singsong voice. He looked up to see the stout, curly-haired woman grinning at him. "Ah, thanks…"

_Lucky it ain't that weird brunette… She freaks me out._

He smiled as soon as he put the first spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. It was way better than the chocolate ice cream he'd bought at the amusement park. But then, when he remembered her, he sighed and swallowed hard. Almost anything brought her to mind. _Marzia... Where are you? I miss you._

* * *

Marzia sat down on an empty seat in the huge room. She never knew she'd fulfill her dream and be here in France, learning art history. She was actually having a pretty good time. The teachers were kind, and some, even hilarious. She'd met a lot of new people and had a few close friends at this University, though she was still shy and quiet. She and her little group of friends would sit together during classes, during lunch, and they'd chat and have lots of fun. However, they didn't like scary things as much as she hoped they would. Many girls of the University envied her for her natural beauty and her amazing smile and musical laughter. Nearly all the guys always grinned at her presence and flirted with her, but Marzia wanted nothing to do with these cocky males.

She felt that they were obnoxious, dating every girl in the University. She didn't care about them, though. Whenever they tried to ask her out, she'd smile and shake her head, though inside she was always screaming "_No!_"

One of Marzia's friends, Siena, poked her and giggled. "Marzia!" She turned. "Yeah?" Siena giggled again. "See that cute boy in front of you? Oh gosh," Marzia glanced at the blond boy. He was good-looking, she had to admit, but he was just like the type of boy she hated. Attention-starved and conceited. "I see him, Siena." she replied simply. Siena pouted. "Oh, come on, Marzia! How are you not attracted to hotties like him! They're just so cute! You should so find a boyfriend," she gushed, whisper-shouting. Marzia rolled her eyes at her. "I don't want one and I don't need one, period." she said firmly.

Siena sighed and raised her hands, as if to say, "I give up," She and her friends had been trying to get Marzia to go on a date and get a boyfriend, but she'd always objected. She was a really hard-to-get girl. But that was actually why Siena liked her so much. Marzia preferred to focus on friendships and her education. She ran her manicured fingers through her sleek dark hair with blonde highlights. "Okay, okay, whatever." she smirked smugly. "It's just that we all got partners, and you're the most gorgeous of us all, and you're single! How crazy is that?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not the most gorgeous. That's probably you. So you're pretty, now shut up," Siena snorted. But she knew the truth. Although she was attractive, with her tall, curvy figure and jewel-like sparkling aquamarine eyes, she was still no match for Marzia. "Second, I choose to be single not to have more and more guys flock to me. I just like the feeling of freedom, and I want to spare time to study and hang out with you guys and do girls' things."

Siena grinned at Marzia's explanation. "Speaking of girls' things, wanna have a sleepover soon? With Juliette and Aurora, and of course, yours truly," Juliette and Aurora were their two best friends. Marzia bit her lip, considering. She had tons of homework assignments and was probably going to get even more by the end of the day. Siena knew exactly what she was thinking about. "Oh, c'mon, girl! Ditch the papers. Just leave 'em on your desk and let's have fun! You said part of the reason why you're so insistent on staying single is to hang out with your girlfriends. We can eat snacks and watch awesome movies, preferably horror ones, do each other's makeup and hair… Please! It'll be so great!"

Marzia knew that she was making a pretty big effort and wanted her to come really badly. She shrugged. "We'll see," Siena squealed, knowing it meant yes, then the professor tapped her shoulder. She smiled one of those smiles that could make cold hearts melt and strict professors give her another chance and maybe more. He grumbled and walked away from their row. She stifled a giggle as she nudged Marzia. She nudged her back. Then she felt a vibration coming from the pocket of her lace shorts. She checked the text message, which turned out to be from Aurora.

"_Hey._"

Marzia typed in the same thing.

"_Hey._"

"_Look behind you ;)_"

She did, and saw Juliette and Aurora waving at her frantically. She hadn't noticed that they were right behind her. She whispered to Siena, pointing at the girls. She waved. "So," Aurora put her iPhone back into her peach-orange skinny jeans pocket. "What do you say, regarding the luxurious sleepover we've planned?" Marzia tapped her chin, pretending to think hard. "Hmmm," Juliette knit her hands together, widening her grey eyes and looking right at Marzia's dark ones. "Pleeaaaase. We really really really want you to come. I mean, you skipped shopping, spa, salon and a movie to stay in your dorm room doing homework when your roommate comes with us and has fun." Aurora and Juliette patted Siena's shoulder. Marzia tried her hardest not to laugh, as did Siena.

"Okay," They all gave out a little cry of joy, and before the professor could give them a piece of his mind, the bell rang, indicating that they could have their break. Aurora and Siena walked to the warm, crowded cafeteria, followed by Juliette and Marzia, carrying their lunch boxes. As Marzia devoured her pasta, she couldn't help but think that life is like a box of chocolates; you never know which one you're going to get. And, luckily, she got a delicious sweet milk chocolate one. Even so, she just felt like there was something -or someone- missing in her life. Like there was one missing piece of puzzle. It just confused her why she felt that way, but she didn't feel whole. Would she ever find that missing piece?

She shook her head and took a sip of milk tea. She hated thinking about things that confused her, except for this one. It wouldn't leave her alone. Marzia tried to forget as she smiled at her friends and took a bite from a chocolate-chip cookie.

* * *

**Finished! (I mean for this chapter, of course) So, thanks for reading this, and please review! I love it almost as much as I love chocolate. Oh, and by the way, that quote "Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know which one you are going to get", is also there in Marzia's Draw My Life on YouTube. You can check it out, it's really awesome :) I know the girls are supposed to be speaking in Italian, but I didn't want to use Google Translate and come up with nonsense Italian words. **

**I was supposed to go to school today, but this flood happened and teachers couldn't come, so we got a day off, so I just updated. I mean, I enjoy writing this stuff and whenever I unexpectedly get extra time to write, I just get so excited. Like or dislike? Whatever you think of it, just leave a review! Thanks.**

**Love,  
****OrangePassion456xxx.**


End file.
